


Practicum Bombardment

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Practice makes it perfect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шиге снова задумался над мучившим его вопросом. Возможно, у него не было идеально верного решения. Может, вообще не нужно разбираться с этическими проблемами - от Шиге просто требовалась чёткая аргументация против. Он взъерошил волосы и зарычал на своё эссе, через лист со списком вопросов потянулся за учебником, таким толстым, что им можно было убить Тэгоши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicum Bombardment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practicum Bombardment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12223) by Scribe and Kia. 



> Огромное спасибо glaciere за бетинг! И отдельное спасибо Leona. Написано на [NEWS-Makers Ficathon](http://news-fanfiction.diary.ru/?tag=374506) для LLogan.

Шиге снова задумался над мучившим его вопросом. Возможно, у него не было идеально верного решения. Может, вообще не нужно разбираться с этическими проблемами - от Шиге просто требовалась чёткая аргументация против. Он взъерошил волосы и зарычал на своё эссе, через лист со списком вопросов потянулся за учебником, таким толстым, что им можно было убить Тэгоши.

Посмотрев на парня на кровати, Кояма вздохнул. Встал, быстро пересёк комнату и сел на кровать, толкнув Шиге в плечо.

\- Эй... Тебе не помешает передышка, Мозг, - ухмыльнулся он, тыкая Шиге пальцем в щёку. - Пойдём посмотрим вместе с нами.

Шиге, поглощенный учебой, его практически не заметил.

\- Угу, - рассеянно ответил он, водя пальцем по страницам учебника, не обращая внимания на палец Коямы. Не заметил он и теплой руки друга, прижавшейся к его руке.

Кивнув, Кояма понаблюдал за ним ещё немного, а потом одним плавным движением захлопнул книгу.

\- На сегодня хватит.

Шиге вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Эй! Я пытаюсь заниматься! - возмутился он, моргнул и посмотрел на Кояму. Судя по тому, как Кояма развалился на кровати, он провёл здесь больше времени, чем предполагал Шиге. - Прости, просто... у меня ещё двадцать три вопроса, а времени осталось всего неделя. - Он огляделся. - А что вы смотрите? - спросил он, хотя ответ на этот вопрос давали уже раз пять, громко и чётко.

\- Мм... Земля - Шиге: мы кричали тебе об этом пару раз, именно поэтому меня отправили в бой, чтобы спасти тебя от вражеской, - он глянул на учебник, - атаки практикой.

Шиге стукнул Кояму по голове ластиком на карандаше.

\- Тебе этой практики как раз не хватает, - огрызнулся он, сразу же округлив глаза. - Ой. Не хотел, чтобы вышло так пошло... 

Рё и Массу уже обернулись.

Массу ухмыльнулся.

\- Нам оставить вас вдвоём, чтобы вы могли попрактиковаться?

Кояма кинул на него гневный взгляд.

\- Нечего практиковать! - завопил он.

\- Ну, - ухмыльнулся Шиге. - У меня есть тест, который я должен закончить. Эти пара часов мне бы пригодились для занятий. - Он лукаво посмотрел на Кояму, губами четко произнося "у-чись" и глядя поверх очков. Кояма уставился на него с внезапно порозовевшими щеками.

\- Отлично, - проворчал он, отказываясь попадаться на эту уловку. - Мы все можем перейти в комнату Пи. И оставить тебя одного, чтобы ты мог позаниматься. Только простыни поменяй, когда закончишь.

\- Не отыгрывайся на МНЕ, - надулся Шиге, - только потому, что ты всегда занимаешься один. - Он сунул учебник Кояме в руки. - Если ты поможешь, будет веселее... и быстрее. - И он скромно улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что друзья смотрят на них в изумлении.

\- Да как будто я это могу хотя бы ПРОЧИТАТЬ, - Кояма перелистнул страницы. - Это вообще японский? - Где-то на заднем плане Рё закатил глаза.

\- Слушайте, голубки, не могли бы вы прекратить ссориться, как две женатые женщины?

Шиге поднял на него взгляд.

\- Ты имеешь в виду – как женатая пара? Лесбийские браки запрещены в Японии. Я-то знаю, у меня был курс гендерного права в прошлом семестре, плюс кое-какие воспоминания от Kinpachi Sensei, - он перевел взгляд на Кояму, всё ещё с недоумением изучающего книгу. - У тебя же специализация - китайская литература! - с запалом воскликнул он. - Почему ты не знаешь больше кандзи?

\- Потому что они сложные! - пожаловался Кояма.

Покачав головой, Рё поднялся с места.

\- Я предлагаю выйти, чтобы они смогли заняться тем, чем они... занимаются... пока нас нет рядом. - Он злобно ухмыльнулся. - Лично мне интересно, как Кояма и Шиге практикуются в своём лесбийском сексе, но это не то, что я хотел бы увидеть.

Шиге странно посмотрел на Рё.

\- Ну, если тебе поможет диаграмма, я уверен, ты найдёшь парочку в Интернете. А может даже подробное руководство для вас с Учи, которое вы могли бы использовать, когда ты вернёшься в Осаку.

\- В нашем сексе нет ничего лесбийского! - широко улыбаясь, заявил Рё.

Массу сделал вид, что его тошнит через спинку дивана, что страшно удивило Тэгоши.

\- Нам не обязательно слышать о вашей сексуальной жизни, парочки! - пожаловался он.

\- Мы не парочка, - напомнил ему Шиге, подняв карандаш.

\- ТСССС! - прошипели на них Пи и Тэгоши, ещё ближе придвигаясь к телевизору, где Хикару вёл оживлённый спор с девушкой.

\- Не надо целовать телевизор, Пи, - посоветовал Рё. - Мы все знаем, что ты сексуально озабоченный, но...

\- ТСССС!

Шиге покачал головой. Он знал, как сделать так, чтобы все ушли. Положив карандаш, он снял очки, аккуратно положил их на тумбочку и столкнул Кояму с края кровати. Они упали на ковёр. Ногами Кояма всё ещё пытался удержаться на матрасе, а Шиге уже начал снимать с друга рубашку с отсутствующим выражением лица - словно ничего необычного не происходит.

\- Эй! Прекрати! - извивался под ним Кояма, он покраснел ещё больше. - Извращенец! Идиот! - он запищал. - Что ты творишь? 

Выдав свою порцию злобных комментариев и удивлённых взглядов, остальные поспешили вон из комнаты под предводительством Пи, стремившегося досмотреть шоу своего любимого Хикару. Кояма прекратил борьбу, у него покраснело лицо, и он, тяжело дыша, смотрел на Шиге. - Ну теперь ты доволен?

С самодовольным видом Шиге кивнул, но с Коямы не слез.

\- Составишь мне компанию? - спросил он. - Ты ещё успеешь досмотреть шоу Хикару... - Шиге не был уверен, как уговорить Кояму остаться, пока он будет заниматься, к тому же его тело пыталось убедить его, что самые важные занятия лежали сейчас на полу под ним.

\- Почему я должен это делать? - надулся Кояма. - Насильник. - Он не мог не улыбнуться.

Шиге поднял брови.

\- Это довольно серьёзное обвинение, Кояма-сан, - сказал он. - У вас есть доказательства, чтобы подтвердить ваше заявление? Обвиняемый может подать на вас в суд за клевету, если ваши обвинения окажутся неубедительными. Разумеется... - он передвинулся немного ниже, кончиками пальцев скользя от живота Коямы к слишком массивной пряжке на его штанах, - улики могут быть сфабрикованы...

Глаза Коямы расширились, а сердце внезапно стало биться в два раза чаще.

\- Шиге... - предупреждающе начал он, снова неловко заелозив. - Я... - У него пересохло во рту. Он глубоко вдохнул. - Зачем мне изобретать что-то подобное? - в конце концов решился он. - Неужели мне бы пришлось..?

Шиге вдохнул.

\- Хммм... ну, тот факт, что обвинения были выдвинуты в настоящем времени, указывает на то, что действие произошло в прошлом. Вы же не сказали, что Като-сан станет насильником... вы сказали, что он насильник, что, по всей вероятности, указывает на то, что предполагаемое действие уже произошло. Нельзя посадить кого-то в тюрьму за намерение стать насильником в будущем, только за совершение или попытку совершить насилие. Таким образом, если у вас нет доказательств вины Като-сана в изнасиловании, доказательства будут сфабрикованы, чтобы поддержать ваше обвинение. Во всяком случае... если я буду представлять вас в суде. - Лицо Шиге расплылось в озорной улыбке, он одним рывком расстегнул пряжку на ремне. Так учиться было гораздо интереснее.

\- Ааааааххх! - Кояма слабо замахал на него руками. - Ты мой адвокат или мой насильник? Говори на нормальном японском! - Он не был уверен, насколько Шиге играл, а насколько говорил серьёзно. К своему удивлению, он почти надеялся, что все по-настоящему. Он в шутку оттолкнул руки Шиге и засмеялся.

Шиге усмехнулся, ему на лицо упала челка.

\- Като-сан - твой насильник. Шиге - твой адвокат.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - Кояма затряс головой. - Мне кажется, всё наоборот. - Он слегка пошевелился, коварно ухмыльнувшись. - Если нам не хватает только сфабрикованных доказательств... - Одной рукой он провёл по ноге Шиге и залез под его рубашку, - ты должен их создать?

Шиге наклонил голову, снова улыбнувшись.

\- Да? - переспросил он. - Но я их и создаю. И несчастный Като-сан ничего не узнает. - Его нога легонько напряглась под прикосновением Коямы, а сам он начал поглаживать пояс джинсов. - Но как же нам лучше сфабриковать доказательства изнасилования... Когда, вы говорите, Като-сан совершил преступное деяние? - ощущение джинсовой ткани под пальцами сводило с ума точно так же, как и пальцы Коямы на его коже.

Кояма задышал чаще, гадая, как далеко заведёт их игра. Ему был интересен результат. 

\- Может... Пораньше сегодня вечером? - он выдохнул, голос его зазвучал на тон ниже, а рука дразняще скользила по животу Шиге.

Шиге слегка передвинулся, надавив на бедра Коямы, с удовлетворением отмечая некую твёрдость в джинсах. Он закусил губу. Прикосновения пальцев Коямы были легкими и едва ли не раздражающими в своей способности отвлекать внимание.

\- Ранее вечером, верно? Вы были с ним наедине? - он выпустил ремень из пряжки, оставив его расстегнутым, а сам отвёл руки назад, поглаживая заднюю сторону ноги Коямы вверх и вниз. Он чувствовал грубое кроватное покрывало костяшками пальцев и был очень рад, что его друг оказался в такой позиции: спиной на полу, ноги согнуты в коленях, икры всё ещё лежат на кровати. Из этого мог выйти забавный вид пытки.

\- Эммм... - Кояма пытался следить за нитью разговора, но руки на его ногах отвлекали. И он злился, как легко его предало собственное тело. - Возможно, и так. Я был несколько... - он ухмыльнулся, - пьян. Я был немного пьян.

\- Пьян! - повторил Шиге. - О, я понимаю. И какой же Като-сан, когда он пьян? Нежный? - он провёл руками вниз к заду Коямы. - Агрессивный? - ущипнул его, - что он вам говорил? - одной рукой он расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Коямы. 

\- Он... - В голове у Коямы моментально стало пусто. Он попытался это замаскировать, прикинувшись, будто старается вспомнить. - Ах, это так сложно, сэр. Мне кажется, я не всё могу вспомнить. - Он усмехнулся. - Если подумать… Кажется, он на меня напал? Он затащил меня в свой гостиничный номер. - Он с жалостливым видом закусил губу, посмотрев на Шиге большими честными глазами. - Это было просто ужасно.

\- Я понимаю, это сложно для вас, Кояма-сан, но попытайтесь оставаться спокойным, - подбодрил его Шиге, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку. Он расстегнул молнию, поднял руку, ногтями проводя вниз от пупка, сведя движение в лёгкое поглаживание там, где начиналась дорожка волос. - Он дотрагивался до вас? Вы в какой-то момент просили его прекратить?

Кояма кивнул, затаив дыхание.

\- Мне кажется, да... несколько раз. Но что бы я ни говорил... - Он поднял взгляд на Шиге, который всё ещё поглаживал мягкую кожу его живота. - Он не слушал меня. Он прижал меня к полу... После этого я мало что помню...

Шиге задумчиво кивнул.

\- Он также находился в состоянии опьянения, или это случилось только с вами, Кояма-сан? - Он приподнялся на коленях, взялся за пояс джинсов Коямы, стягивая их вниз, а потом медленно вверх на кровать, где он их окончательно снял. Оставались только трусы.

Кояма резко вдохнул, не ожидая от Шиге такого резкого шага вперёд.

\- Мне кажется... он точно знал, что делает... - Медленно произнёс он. Он погладил Шиге по боку, крепче сжав пальцы. Кожа была тёплой на ощупь.

\- Так что вы утверждаете, что он не был пьян, и что на его суждения ничто не влияло? - Руки Шиге заскользили по коже Коямы, наслаждаясь твердостью мускулов. Он медленно сел обратно на бёдра Коямы, ощущая тепло его коленей сквозь свои пижамные штаны. Трусы Коямы были из ткани с леопардовым узором. Как и обещал, он переплюнул экзотическое бельё Массу. - Он пытался поговорить с вами, или просто хотел избавить вас от этого недоразумения? - добавил он, щёлкнул резинкой трусов.

Кояма на это только рассмеялся, пытаясь игнорировать ощущения в паху. От них у него путались мысли, и было трудно внятно думать.

\- Нет, мне кажется, он понимал, что насилует меня, - как можно спокойнее произнёс он, - и принял осознанное решение продолжать. – Он опустил руку по животу Шиге и ниже, потянув за пояс его пижамных штанов вниз. Медленно провел пальцами по дорожке волос, поднял взгляд полуприщуренных глаз и усмехнулся. - Почему же он сделал нечто подобное?

Шиге резко сквозь зубы вдохнул, склонив голову набок.

\- Нууу, - сказал он, снова приподнимаясь на коленях. От вида лица и тела Коямы под ним у него по шее пробежали мурашки. - Возможно, потому что вы знамениты... были ли у вас какие-то проблемы с Като-саном в прошлом? – он скользнул пальцами в трусы Коямы, поглаживая впадинки на бедрах. - Возможно, он спланировал это. - Он медленно и осторожно спустил трусы ниже Кояме на бёдра. Задержав дыхание, он снял их точно так же, как поступил с джинсами ранее, оставив их на кровати. Теперь Кояма лежал совершенно голый, а он стоял на коленях над Коямой, который уже запустил руки в его пижамные штаны и намеревался их снять. Сердце Шиге бешено стучало, хотя он и пытался сохранить невозмутимое лицо. Даже он не подозревал, куда эта игра может их завести, настолько все было неожиданно.

\- Вам показалось, что преступление было предумышленным?

\- Определённо, - слова давались с трудом, заглушаемые стуком крови в ушах. По сравнению с холодным воздухом комнаты, руки Шиге казались горячими. Он провёл ногтями по ногам Шиге, погладил его талию и ниже, внешнюю сторону ног. Шиге не был самым хорошо сложенным парнем на свете, но у него была гладкая красивая кожа, и те лишние килограммы, которые он набрал, по мнению Коямы, делали его милым и уютным. 

Стыд и желание вновь нахлынули на него, и Шиге закусил губу. Дотрагивавшиеся до него руки Коямы одуряли, но он ни на минуту не забывал о том, что с него не сводили глаз.

\- Тогда, - продолжил Шиге, когда почувствовал, что может справиться с голосом. Он наклонился вперёд, упёрся руками по обе стороны от головы Коямы и приблизился ближе. - Мне кажется, у нас собирается дело... всё, что нам теперь нужно, это улики. - Глаза его блестели смесью страха и надежды.

В ушах Коямы оглушительно бился пульс, он всё ещё пытался разобраться в происходящем. Всё произошло так быстро, так естественно. Мысль о том, что можно остановиться, даже не пришла ему в голову.

\- Мы должны собрать их до суда? - медленно, слегка грубоватым голосом спросил он, 

Шиге кивнул, медленно проводя кончиками пальцев по груди Коямы.

\- Было бы лучше сделать это как можно быстрее, чтобы время совпадало с предполагаемым временем совершенного акта, насколько возможно. Таким образом мы бы избежали проблем при дальнейших проверках, - он немного наклонил голову, чтобы прошептать Кояме на ухо. - Я знаю, для вас это будет сложно, Кояма... но вы должны мне точно сказать, что он с вами сделал. - И он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что щекой задел щёку Коямы.

Глаза Коямы слегка расширились, на губах заиграла улыбка.

\- Я не уверен... - прошептал он, рукой проведя по спине Шиге вверх к его затылку, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. - Это была такая травма... и я был настолько пьян... Всё так туманно. Возможно, вам придётся помочь мне восстановить ход событий...

\- Като-сан пытался сначала вас соблазнить? - спросил Шиге. - Или просто безо всяких преамбул набросился на вас?

\- Сначала он попытался применить силу... Но после того как я начал сопротивляться, он притормозил и совратил меня... - ответил Кояма, притворившись испуганным.

Шиге медленно кивнул.

\- И как вы отреагировали? - продолжил он. Повинуясь внезапному приступу храбрости, он лизнул ухо Коямы.

\- На совращение? - с любопытством переспросил тот, поглаживая волосы Шиге.

\- На совращение, - подтвердил Шиге, сдерживаясь, чтобы не вздохнуть от прикосновений Коямы к его волосам. Это напоминало времена, когда ему было 15 и они оба были в KKKity. Они вместе с Кусано и Ёкоо ехали в автобусе, шёл дождь. Шиге болел, но он скрыл свою температуру, чтобы ему разрешили участвовать в концертном туре. Поездка из Токио в Нагою была бы ужасна, если бы Кояма вдруг не обнял его за плечи одной рукой, а другой не наклонил его голову, чтобы Шиге мог лечь на его плечо.

\- Спи, - скомандовал он. Прохладными пальцами погладил Шиге по волосам, потрогал его лоб, замерев на секунду, когда заметил температуру. Всю поездку Шиге провёл в объятьях Коямы, который ласкал Шиге, проводя по волосам, похлопывая по спине, следил, чтобы остальные не слишком ему докучали. Ни с кем другим Шиге не чувствовал себя настолько любимым - более того, ни с кем другим он не чувствовал себя так, как с Коямой.

Он прикусил мочку уха Коямы, прижался ещё ближе, вспоминая о той дождливой, неожиданно счастливой поездке. Кто бы тогда мог подумать, что они когда-нибудь будут обнимать друг друга?

В ответ Кояма выгнул спину, прижимаясь ещё ближе. Ему нравилась эта игра, их слова, их действия. Он провел руками по плечам Шиге, положил ладони ему на грудь. 

\- Ну... - мягко начал он, - я поначалу ещё пытался сопротивляться. - Неожиданно он оттолкнул Шиге, шутливо пытаясь сбросить его с себя.

Шиге ухмыльнулся.

\- Но вы были пьяны, так что, полагаю, он легко с вами справился, - закончил он, схватив Кояму за запястья и прижимая их к полу. В обычных условиях Кояма наверняка бы сумел побороть его - Шиге больше читал, чем бегал, и был не особенно мускулистым. С чувством вины он вспомнил сделанные в Лос-Анджелесе фотографии, те, на которых они были голыми. Если сравнивать со всеми из NEWS - даже с Тэгоши, подумал он, у него было наименее развитое тело. Ну. Кояма вроде бы был не против.

\- И что же он тогда сделал? - спросил Шиге, перехватывая запястья Коямы одной рукой, а другой проводя по его груди, очерчивая вокруг соска круги ногтём. 

Кояма с шумом вдохнул сквозь зубы, и дёрнулся в объятьях Шиге, хотя настоящих попыток вырваться не предпринимал.

\- Он... мм... - он попытался выдумать хоть что-то, но не мог сосредоточиться. Ничего другого он сейчас не хотел, ничего, кроме этого, здесь, сейчас. Мгновения, проведённые вместе с другом, вставали у него перед глазами. Миллионы общих секретов, потерянных моментов, вещей, которые он игнорировал из упрямства и нежелания признавать очевидное.

Шиге наклонился ниже, длинные волосы коснулись груди Коямы. Шиге сильнее прижал плечи Коямы к полу. Он сомкнул губы вокруг его соска, нежно сжимая между зубов. Интересно, подумал он, Кояму так же жарило изнутри, как и его? Горел ли он тоже от сдерживаемого желания, трепетал ли от облегчения, что между ними наконец-то что-то происходило. Они оба чувствовали это, знали, отрицали годами. Шиге тошнило от отрицания. Он хотел Кояму.

Кояма тихо застонал. Теплые губы и язык Шиге безжалостно мучили его. Комната вдруг показалась слишком маленькой, раскалённой страстью, гудящей у него под кожей. Он выгнулся вперёд, прося о большем. Их движения приносили столько облегчения… Больше никакой лжи - наконец-то, свобода.

Реакция Коямы заводила Шиге больше, чем всё, что он до сих пор делал. У него сердце порывалось выскочить из груди от такой смеси радости и похоти одновременно. Он сильнее впился в Кояму поцелуем, поглаживая его и обнимая за талию. Интересно, как это будет - поцеловать Кояму? Он всегда говорил, всегда улыбался. Он произносил его имя так, как никто другой. 

Он потянулся вперёд, слегка сжимая бёдра, и попытался сдержать стон, когда его член задел живот Коямы. Шиге попытался сделать вид, что его нисколечко это не смущает, и, тяжело дыша, навис над Коямой.

\- Он... поцеловал тебя? - на одном дыхании выпалил он.

\- Он совершенно определённо поцеловал меня, - задыхаясь, произнёс Кояма, его всего колотило. Он согнул ногу так, чтобы она оказалась у Шиге между ног, бедром задевая бедро Шиге. От ощущения тяжести члена Шиге у него сводило мышцы живота.

\- Ага, - только и вымолвил Шиге. Он весь взмок, шею и спину у него холодило. - Всё ясно. А вы... вам понравился поцелуй, Кояма-сан? - спросил он. - Как вы на него отреагировали?

Кояма взглядом нашёл лицо Шиге, на секунду у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Безумно понравился, - хрипло сказал он. - И я поцеловал его в ответ.

Выдержка Шиге, от которой и так мало что оставалось, окончательно его подвела. Кровь вскипела у него в жилах, перед глазами потемнело, и вот он уже целовал Кояму. Поцелуй не был нежным или скромным, он целовал его агрессивно, страстно, полный неистового желания, подпитываемого чувством неудовлетворённости от того, что слишком долго приходилось сдерживаться. Он мог думать только о Кояме. Сексуальные мягкие губы, острые зубы и удовольствие, которое он испытывал, когда они царапали его губы или кожу. Он громко застонал. Шиге был уверен, что сойдёт с ума от этих ощущений. И не хотел, чтобы они когда-либо заканчивались.

Кояма обнял Шиге за спину, притянул к себе как можно ближе. На мгновение ему показалось, что он чувствует вкус крови, и вообще перестал контролировать происходящее. Он застонал в поцелуй, впился Шиге в губы и резко провёл по спине вниз ногтями.

Шиге затрясся в руках Коямы. Он понимал, что теряет инициативу, страсть Коямы сделала его своим пленником. Он сопротивлялся, он хотел его. Их тела двигались вместе, кожа блестела от пота. Он хотел его. Оба они издавали дикие звуки, стонали, выли, рычали, но это говорило им больше, чем любые другие слова.

Их усилия вызвали в Кояме свирепое желание, он пытался дотянуться руками, языком и губами, куда мог. Каким-то образом он вдруг оказался на Шиге, прижал его к матрасу и прикусил кожу над ключицей. Он засосал кожу, оставляя на ней тёмную метку. Коленями Кояма грубо раздвинул ноги Шиге. То, как он его хотел, почти пугало его.

Головой Шиге ударился об учебники, и услышал шелест смятой бумаги. Рукой он смёл учебник, тетради и очки с кровати, то ли, чтобы те не пострадали, то ли, чтобы ему самому было удобнее, и услышал, как они упали на пол. Кояму было невозможно игнорировать, его действия заставляли Шиге терять голову от нетерпения и удовольствия. Его грубость даже льстила, в ней была своя привлекательность. От этого Шиге чувствовал, что его хотят больше, чем он мог себе представить. Но ведь это как раз то, что всегда делал Кояма, подумал он. То, что у него получалось лучше всего.

«И мы наконец-то нашли способ доказать это», - подумал он, забывая о домашних заданиях и тестах.


End file.
